scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fangs in the Water
Fangs in the Water is the fourth episode of season 1 in the The Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise Mystery Inc. arrive at Shaggy's Uncle Norbert's castle named Norbert Castle. But an old legend of the surrounding lands starts to haunt everyone. Synopsis Mystery Inc. finally arrive at Shaggy's Uncle Norbert's castle named Norbert Castle. But they are very wrong when they think they're having a relaxing weekend because the old legend of Vladomir Fangovich turns up haunting the grounds. The first sighting is when Scooby and Shaggy are stone skimming in the nearby lake just outside of the castle walls. A reflection appears in the lake and Shaggy and Scooby run back into the castle, but end up bumping into to Marie, the maid who drops all the food. She is angry and says "How on earth am I going to clean all this up?!" Shaggy replies. "We will, it's no problem is it Scoob?" They get onto their knees and eat the food on the floor. Marie storms off in disgust. Velma, Daphne and Fred arrive to the commotion and ask Shaggy and Scooby what happened. They reply saying that they saw a vampire in the water. To find out more, Velma questions Uncle Norbert on the matter and he tells her a vague bit about Vladomir. He also says to find Jak, the librarian to tell her more. In the meanwhile, Fred and Daphne go looking in the lake but are dismayed to find nothing. Velma enters the library to find Jak who gets out a book and reads the old legend of Vladomir Fangovich: "The Legend of Vladomir Fangovich: Vladomir, an aristocratic vampire previously lived in the castle with his son Dimitri and the family jewells. However the civil war began and a goup invaded the grounds leaving Vladomir into hiding within the dungeons. They took Dimitri and the jewells. Vladomir is said the have died shortly after and he has haunted the area. One day, he is expected to come back to rightfully claim his jewels." Jak also mentions that he is writing a horror novel based on the legend. Velma tells the rest about the legend and Uncle Norbert leads them to their room. They are woken up when they hear Marie scream. Everyone gets up and she says that the Vampire grabbed her neck and tore off her necklace. At this point, Daphne says that there seems to be no marks round her necks which makes her and the others suspicious. Fred sets a trap at the bottom of the staircase and Shaggy and Scooby become bait. Shaggy and Scooby both dress up as female vampires and soon enough Vladomir Fangovich turns up. He chases them to the top of the stairs when Vladomir realises a tail coming out of one of the female vampires dress (Scooby.) He grabs hold of it making Scooby trip tumbling down the stairs pulling Vladomir down with him. They fall into the wire pulling down the net. Fred pulls off the mask to reveal Jak. Everyone is confused until Velma steps in to explain. She tells everyone her theory that Jak is actually a descendant of Vladomir and wanted to gain the jewels. She pulls out a Jak's book which, on the front cover reads, 'By Jak Fangovich.' Jak admits that she is right. Cast and Characters Songs * "Jet Lag" Performed by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield Villains *Vladomir Fangovich Suspects *Marie Culprits *Jak disguised himself as his ancestor, Vladomir Fangovich (reason/motive: because he wanted to scare everyone away, so he could safely claim back is inheritance.) Locations *Norbert Castle Category:The Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes